1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine having a sub-pulsator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional washing machine is disposed with a body 1, an outer tub 3 mounted in the body 1, a wash/spin-dry tub 5 and a pulsator 7 arranged on an inner floor of the wash/spin-dry tub 5, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The wash/spin-dry tub 5 is provided therein with a guide duct 9 for guiding the washing water ejected by the pulsator 7 and the guide duct 9 is coupled thereon with a filtering net 10 for filtering laundry residue contained in the washing water.
In the conventional washing machine, the pulsator 7 is rotated in left/right directions in the wash/spin-dry tub 5 to make the flow of the washing water turbulent for application of force to the laundry and to thereafter perform agitation and washing.
The washing water agitated by a lower rib of the pulsator 7 during the washing process rides up on the guide duct 9 and drops to the wash/spin-dry tub 5, where the laundry residue and the like are filtered by the filtering net 10.
However, there is a problem in the conventional washing machine thus constructed in that power for driving the pulsator consumes the power for forming a water current to the washing water at the upper side of the pulsator and to power for forming a rising current in the guide duct, where the power for forming the rising current in the guide duct has almost nothing to do with formation of water current to the washing water, such that the powers are not used altogether effectively.
There is another problem in that although a strong water current is formed underneath the wash/spin-dry tub by the pulsator, water current is weak at the upper side of the wash/spin-dry tub, thereby making the overall washing ineffective.